


Old Flame

by Otheliame



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: /bangs pots and pans/ come get yall juice, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Older Characters, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Relationship(s), Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Teasing, They used to fuck around, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, they dont anymore but now they are again basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otheliame/pseuds/Otheliame
Summary: See, Sokka and Zuko didn’t have to share a room - with one bed- for the dignitaries meeting in the Earth Kingdom, but seeing as the two hadn’t seen each other in a long time, they decided to do so anyway. Because, after all, the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation have never been closer since Sokka and Zuko started working together... much closer than most people think.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 424





	Old Flame

See, Sokka and Zuko didn’t _have_ to share a room - with one bed- for the dignitaries meeting in the Earth Kingdom, but seeing as the two hadn’t seen each other in a long time, they decided to do so anyway. Because, after all, the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation have never been closer since Sokka and Zuko started working together. Much closer than most people think. 

They had dinner together with the other dignitaries, socially catching up before the official meeting the next day, and for most of it the pair catching up. Since Aang stopped Zuko’s father, they hadn’t had much time to talk, though they did have some… time… in the years after to get to know each other better. But it had been a few years since then, and each thought that the other forgot, but as the night wore on they realized they _certainly_ did not and decided to share a room. Then share a bed. And then share some touches before they completely passed out, worn out from their journey. 

So in the morning, in their shared room, in their shared bed, Sokka is beginning to wake up, shifting on the bed with a groggy moan. “Zuko...?” He mumbles blearily when he spots a shape move in his vision. Zuko had just been there, holding him tightly. But after that, it was a messy, grey blur… 

His face appears, and the lines of vision seem to sort themselves out at Sokka soon realizes that Zukko is hovering over him as he’s lying in bed, hard to miss with his distinctive scar. “Hey.” He hums in a husky, familiar voice that immediately puts Sokka’s tense shoulders at ease. He sits on the bed’s edge before shifting to lie back down with him, cuddling up and restoring the warmth Sokka had lost. “Sorry if I woke you. Your ‘neighbors’ stopped by to deliver some breakfast.” Zuko rests a hand fondly over Sokka’s head, tangling himself with his legs.

“Ohhh, was it Aang? Ohhhhh yeah, he’s always such an early-otter penguin.” Sokka murmurs, slowly coming to. He cups Zuko’s face with his hand and sighs happily, with fluttering eyelashes over his mediterranean gaze. “I could wake up like this every morning.” Sokka hums, his thumb brushing against Zuko’s parted, now surprised lips. Had he been drinking? No… no, he didn’t have his usual hangover feeling.

Zuko blushes a little, rose bushes against his skin as he brushes his hair out of his eyes. He nudges himself further next to Sokka, even though for some weird reason his... well, _everything_ wanted to be on top of him. “Now you’re just trying to embarrassing me.” Zuko hums playfully, nipping playfully at Sokka’s thumb when it brushes his lips. “Did you sleep well?” He asks softly, with genuine interest as his hand touches Sokka’s jaw tenderly.

“I think so, I don’t remember.” Sokka answers with a wry, sleepy grin. He feels great; he should convince Zuko to sleep in the same bed as him more often. He shifts their legs so he could roll on top of Zuko, his lips seeking out Zuko’s throat as he purrs. “I don’t think I’ve said it yet. Good morning. Or is it afternoon?” Sokka asked, laughing softly against Zukko’s skin.

Zuko shivers and starts in shock when he found his shoulders being pressed into the mattress. His hands find Sokka’s waist, checking that he’s real, as he struggles to find a way to speak in a way that doesn’t sound suggestive with where they find themselves. “I-I don’t know, I didn’t check the time when I got up…” 

“Whatever time it is, I’m starving.” Sokka breathed against the underside of Zuko’s jaw. 

Zuko mumbles, his face erupting an even deeper scarlet, rivaling that of his fire. “I’m- Aang dropped off something… some type of bun and wrap he had leftover…” He mutters, his pulse fluttering when he feels Sokka’s lips brush the sensitive area.

But from the way his hips slowly pressed down into Zuko’s body, he wasn’t talking about food. His morning wood is burning and pressing against the thin fabric of his boxers for them both to feel. He doesn’t rub or grind… yet; he let Zuko feel his intentions before Sokka began to kiss up Zuko’s cheek, heading for his soft lips. “Are you hungry?” Sokka asked huskily, his lips a fraction of an inch away from Zuko’s mouth.

Zuko swallows and his eyes blow wide when he feels Sokka pressed against him, if at all possible he turns even redder. He’s so discombobulated that it take him a second to recognize that Sokka was talking to him, and that his tone was heated despite his words being innocent. “Something tells me you’re not talking about the buns in the kitchen.” Zuko whispers with barely heard breath, his eyes are blown wide as he stares up at Sokka with rough pressure trapped between his own thighs. It feels... wrong, like he shouldn’t be feeling this way after all that’s happened - the war, becoming the Fire Lord, both of the two leading their separate people to a new, peaceful world, and all that insanity that came from it - but... Zuko can’t deny it also feels completely natural. Like a fact of life. The sky is blue, the tides rise with the moon, and Zuko wants Sokka. Tentatively Zuko’s hands brush up Sokka’s shirt, causing it to ride up as his fingertips seek the stretches of rich, earth-tone skin of his toned flanks and back.

A deep, hungry purr left Sokka’s chest and he arches into Zuko’s touch, his kissing on Zuko’s throat getting more heated. “I’m not talking about food. Unless you’re offering yourself up for me to eat.” Sokka said teasingly, and his hips pressed forward in a languid roll. Sokka’s breath hitches as pleasure shafts through his body, and he moans softly in Zuko’s ear. He curls his hand around Zuko’s thigh, encouraging Zuko’s leg to wrap around his waist.

Zuko shudders, his entire body seems to spark and react to Sokka’s touch as he tentatively follows his encouragement and wraps his legs around his waist, but as soon as he does the game changes. He’s keenly aware of his vulnerability in this position and it makes his breath skyrocket… both with nerves and with excitement. Something he’s never felt in this position before. In battle this is a bad place to find himself, but this isn’t a bout on the training deck… so it’s bit out of his depth. His fingertips dig into Sokka’s sides as his head tilts upward, exposing more of his throat. Zuko stammers, words but a mumble in embarrassment, “W-what if I did? What would you…” Zuko's breath hiccups as his hips rise and meet Sokka’s, making his neck and chest become as red as his face, “What would.. You do… to… me.” Zuko asks with obvious embarrassment for saying something so cliche in his mind, looking away and to the side like his own words are embarrassing enough that he can’t look at Sokka after saying them.

Sokka smirks. He can practically taste the change in Zuko’s reaction to being the one worshipped, to being the one that’s kissed and feasted on. _He’s always been so resistant to letting people do nice things for him. He’s been getting better at it, I see._ Sokka grins against Zuko’s throat as his hips kept up the glacier pace of rubbing against Zuko’s slowly rising arousal. He even takes advantage of Zuko turning his head and attacking the exposed side of his throat, kissing and nipping ravenously and whispering between heated kisses. “The first thing I’d do is pull your shirt up so I could use my tongue on your chest and worship you.” Sokka purrs. His hand slid down Zuko’s chest to teasingly brush over one of Zuko’s nipples over the fabric of his shirt. Zuko gasps, his skin seeming to spark and burn even under the protection of his shirt with the gracing touch on his chest. Just the promise Sokka presents in his words and his hands has his strong thighs trembling as they wrap around him tighter. “Does that sound nice?” Sokka asked huskily, and he runs his finger in a little circle around the discovered, covered bud.

“Y-yeah… I… I’d really love that.” Zuko admits in a hushes whisper, barely loud enough for Sokka to hear, and on God Zuko swears he feels himself get harder. His hands that drag into Sokka’s hair feverishly, these sensations dragging him through heaven and shock him back to the point that Zuko’s attention hitches on every single word Sokka spoke, on repeat in his head. “... First?” He breathes out in question, his pulse leaping like a dancer as Sokka’s mouth marks him in a way he never wants to be rid of. “You sound like you have a list.” Zuko murmurs, carting his fingers through Sokka’s hair with religious, worshiping touches.

Sokka’s teeth scrape across Zuko’s soft earlobe. “I _do_ have a list.” Sokka purrs, and his grinds became a little more forceful and Zuko’s breath hitches. He honed in on Zuko’s arousal getting harder beneath him and Sokka lightly pinches the nipple he was teasing. “Do you want to hear it? Should I continue describing what I plan to do?” He whispers in secret. His other hand slides down to Zuko’s waist, wrapping around and pressing Zuko’s hips into the mattress, giving him the sensation of being pinned. In all reality, if Zuko began to struggle, Sokka would back off immediately. But Sokka remembers that Zuko likes it rough, and while he was always the one giving the treatment back in their _less stressful less responsibilities_ days, Sokka thinks Zuko wants rough touches back. And Sokka could spend all day supplying that to Zuko.

Zuko’s body tenses as he feels himself getting pinned out of habit, his breath hitching as his hands in Sokka’s hair stutter before they glide down Sokka’s chest. Touching, feeling his warmth, his hands on his waist and thighs, Zuko’s arousal suddenly intensified with the pin. Zuko moans softly under his breath against his will before he can stop himself, arching his chest into Sokka's touch as his gaze feverishly locked on his. It’s been a long time since he felt this way, and he’s wondering how the hell he’d lived at all these past few years without experiencing this. “Y-yes.” Zuko stammers with a heated blush, his fingertips curiously edging up Sokka’s shirt to feel his hot skin beneath. “Tell me.”

Hoping it’s what Zuko’s exploring fingertips wanted, Sokka leans back fast enough to strip out of his shirt, tossing it to the side, before immediately landing himself back on top of Zuko, this time kissing him fiercely as his hips rubbed in slow, tight circles. Zuko gasps and moans against him almost immediately, caught off guard by the sudden movement but just as he is reining back in his control Sokka pulls away just an inch, their lips still brush as he whispers words he hopes Zuko doesn’t make fun of him for because he’s really trying his best. “After I’ve gotten your sweet nipples red and swollen with my fingers and my teeth, I’d move down your stomach.” As he whisper the hand that was teasing Zuko’s nipple flattens down Zuko’s belly, mimicking the words Sokka was speaking. “I’d kiss down your abs… maybe nip a little to tease you and keep you guessing.... then I’d go _here,_ ” Sokka’s tongue tastes Zuko’s trembling, bottom lip, his fingers splaying out across the tip of Zuko’s arousal through his boxers. “I’d lick up your pre seeping out just for me before I swallowed you whole. I wouldn’t stop until your thick shaft filled my throat and made it near impossible to breathe.” Sokka exhales on a hard groan as he imagines it. 

Zuko, staring up at him with wide eyes, swallows _thick_ on his own voice. Listening to Sokka’s voice, Zuko feels like he understands the meaning to the word _ascended_ . He swallows on another moan and his stomach sucks into his spine as heat blooms in his shoulders and bleeds down his chest, panting like he just ran a race even though he’s lying down. _Pinned_ down. His voice hitches as he’s bitten, his arousal throbbing so painfully Zuko’s certain there must be a corporate punishment of being edged to death as he asks with a hitching voice, “W-what happens next?” Zuko’s utterly breathless, enthralled with Sokka’s performance like a sailor to a siren and he can’t possibly have his attention on anything else except the grandeur of the half naked Sokka before him, _on_ him. His hands excitedly explore the planes of his chest now that they are revealed to him, wanting to feel every ridge and curve of his body.

Sokka leans down into Zuko’s hands, encouraging Zuko to keep touching him. To torment Zuko further, Sokka’s hips slowed down to an absolute crawl, feeling every inch of Zuko’s length against his own through their clothes. It’s one of the many things Sokka remembers; Zuko likes it when Sokka teases him, even if he would never admit it. “Next, I’d scrape my teeth up your dick. I’d seal my lips around the head and suck until you were whining underneath me, begging me to go back down. I’d pin your hips down with both hands so you couldn’t pump up into my throat. And right before you come, I’d back off… reveling in the glow of the needy, desperate expression that would be on your face… and then my hands would run up your thighs.” Sokka breathes into Zuko’s ear, and his hands went down to do just that, nudging Zuko’s gorgeous legs apart as his palms caressed the inside of his thighs. 

Zuko has never whined in his entire life until that moment when Sokka lightly pushed his thighs farther apart. He keens, whimpering with sudden burning need he feels like he could burn alive from the inside out. His hands went to Sokka's bare shoulders, pulling Sokka down as close to Zuko as possible like he needed his body heat as much as he needed some other part of Sokka’s body as he swallows on his tongue.

Fire is barreling through Sokka’s veins, and the front of his boxers are already damp from listening to himself talk about what he wants to do, and from Zuko’s reactions. He lightly ran his tongue along the outside curve of Zuko’s ear, making Zuko jump and gasp and also making Sokka aware of how much his words are turning him on. It brings a smirk to his face. “Do you want to know where my tongue would go then? After your shaft is red, and twitching, and hungry for release?” Sokka whispers teasingly.

“W-where?” He stammers, completely enamored, roped in more and more with every word and whisper in his ear. Zuko was hanging into Sokka, with his hands and his eyes, for more of his divine touches, Zuko seriously thinks he misunderstood the meaning of divine before now because before now he didn’t have Sokka’s hands on his body, he didn’t have these words pressed against his throat. Zuko doesn’t think he’s ever been so hard in his _life._

Sokka laughs in delight in Zuko’s ear, his breath leaving him on a deep thrum. He didn’t know how this shift in Zuko happened, but he was taking advantage of it, for every second he had. “Oh, I think you know,” Sokka growls. “You know exactly where my tongue wants to be. What other reason would I need to spread your thighs wide open? Tilt your hips up so I could get a better angle? Maybe even put you on your hands and knees so you were completely exposed for my mouth?” Sokka rewards Zuko’s shuddering and attention with a harsh grind, pumping his hips quickly against Zuko's shaft a few times to give Zuko a taste of what could happen. Zuko trembles like a swung upon screen door in a hurricane, his hands pressed flat against Sokka's chest with grabbing touches as he gasps with wide eyes. He could barely contain himself he’s so high strung, like a violin he’d probably make some ungodly noise if Sokka so much as breathed on him. 

“I wouldn’t delve in right away. I wouldn’t want to shock you,” Sokka chuckles breathlessly as his hands massaged Zuko’s inner thighs soothingly. “Light, brief touches. So gentle, you might not know if it’s air or my tongue caressing over you. I’d want to feel your heels dig into my back as you wait for a firmer stroke. Only when your thighs begin to tremble, would my tongue get an honest-to-God taste of you.” _Am I taking this too far? He can always tell me it’s getting too intense…_ Sokka thinks as his heartbeat hammers inside his chest, his muscles screaming from the effort it’s taking to only talk, and not act with his hips shifting back and forth on top of Zuko. “And that’s just the beginning.” 

The more Sokka spoke the more Zuko can taste what’s close; he’s more than ready to dive in. “Sokka…” His name off his tongue sounds suspiciously like a pent up moan, and after a moment Zuko shivers like just saying it would make him finish. “You talk too much… as usual. Why don’t you show me?” He huffs, his face red with effort and slight embarrassment from saying something so bold. It’s intended to sound like a challenge but Zuko’s so needy at this point that he doesn’t even realize how desperate he sounds, how truly needy he looks peering up at Sokka with wide, desperate eyes.

Sokka’s hips bucked sharply and he grabs the hem of Zuko’s shirt, yanking it up so his mouth could finally descend on the soft peaks of Zuko’s chest. Zuko almost immediately had a hard time keeping himself from moaning, both of his hands clapping over his mouth momentarily before one tangles into Sokka’s hair, who moans heavily at the taste of Zuko’s skin. He swirls his tongue around the sensitive area and scrapes his teeth along their hardened peaks, biting and sucking until the buds were as red as flame, glistening from the attention. Sokka shifts down, kissing a blazing path towards the waistband of Zuko’s boxers. His fingers curls around the elastic and he looked up at Zuko. “These are coming off.” Sokka growls huskily as he started to slide them over Zuko’s hips.

He doesn’t hesitate even for a moment as he kicks off his boxers for Sokka. “Please, fuck, Sokka hurry.” Zuko pants in desperation, sitting up once his boxers are off and grabbing the back of Sokka’s neck to kiss the life out of him, all tongue and teeth and want etched into each movement against his lips.

Sokka’s laugh is drowned out by Zuko kissing him fiercely, and he keeps Zuko somewhat distracted with the heated dance of their lips and teeth. His hips slowly slid back, and when they pressed back forward, Sokka’s shaft was nudging against Zuko’s entrance. Not firm or fast enough to make Zuko think he was trying to slip inside, absolutely not. It was teasing brushes, ghostly whispers of pressure, meant to drive Zuko insane with want and need. Sokka did slow sweeps of his hips, caressing Zuko’s ass from all angles without ever making Zuko think he was going to do something without asking. 

Sokka had to surface from the kiss to gasp in air. “Can you feel how much I want you? Can you feel what you do to me?” Sokka gasps, and the front of his boxers were coated with his own slick moisture.

Zuko keens up into Sokka as he holds himself up by his arms, practically in Sokka’s lap at this point before a hand tangles in the longer hair on top of his head. Overwhelmed with desire and hot want he nudges Sokka’s lips with his own as he speaks and answers him with a whisper he never thought he’d utter. “Then take me.” 

Zuko pulls on Sokka’s shoulders to bring him back on top of him, grinding himself against Sokka, being driven mad with erotic promise. “Please… Please, Sokka, I want you.” Zuko whispers against his lips, pleading as his hands skirt down Sokka’s chest and abdomen, tugging on the waistband of his boxers with a fierce light of determination in his eyes. To see through these newer feelings and explore them with the person he feels safe with.

Sokka’s breath caught in his throat and he nearly rips his boxers in half in the attempt to get them off so quickly. Then his hips were grinding again, and it was finally skin on skin contact and Sokka almost lost it as he felt Zuko’s heat quivering against the head of his dick. “Don’t you remember, Zuko? First I gotta use my tongue,” Sokka smirks, and he runs his tongue along his teeth as he started to shift down, his knees spreading Zuko’s legs in one harsh motion. Zuko gasps in utter shock, staring at Sokka with surprise as he’s maneuvered so roughly and _damn_ does it make his cock twitch. Sokka’s sheer enthusiasm is knocking Zuko windy, distracting him entirely from the momentary fear of having his legs wrestled wide open. 

_Fuck, fuck, this is happening. This is real. I’m going to top him. When was the last time we did this? It feels like forever ago._ Sokka grabs onto Zuko’s hips like a lifeline and he angles them up, running an appreciative stroke over Zuko’s arousal with his tongue. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth… besides the other buns.” Sokka teases, looking up at Zuko with rampant, obvious hunger.

Zuko’s quickly melting into it. He closes his eyes and resting one of his thighs on Sokka’s shoulders as his hips tilt up, into his touch, his mouth, _oh fuck, he’s gonna rim me. He’s gonna eat me out._ Zuko has done oral plenty enough times on other people, never found it something to worry about in term of safety, but now that he’s about to be touched that way his body is caught between locking up and spreading to get it to happen faster.

Sokka means to go slow. He could feel the battle inside Zuko, of wanting to lean into it and wanting to shy away to cover himself. He fully intended to ease him into having someone’s mouth against his ass, to let the sensations swell up and gently cascade over Zuko. But the second Sokka got a full-frontal view of the place his body was screaming to slam into, he momentarily lost it. Sokka pitches forward with a hiss of _yes, there!_ and seals his mouth around Zuko’s entrance, his tongue delving in fast and deep, the tip of his tongue already probing and wanting in. Zuko’s gasps and Sokka’s groans are loud enough to hear from across the hall, and he feasts like a glutton, his tongue lapping and swirling as a stream of constant moans bled out from Zuko’s chest, making Sokka’s arousal all the harder. It was better than any fantasy Sokka’d ever had. Zuko’s musk was filling his senses, his mouth, and when Sokka looks up to meet Zuko’s golden eyes as his tongue extends out, slipping past that outer barrier and sinking in deep, they flutter and shut like he’s doing fast delivery ecstasy. As his tongue advances, Sokka’s hands grip Zuko’s waist and pull him farther onto his tongue.

Zuko could never have been fully prepared for how beyond enthusiastic Sokka would be to go down on him. His hands first grab Sokka’s hair, gasping loudly as he is assailed and next his hands seized his own mouth, covering the sounds that he was about to exclaim if he hadn’t caught himself. Only when Sokka’s eyes found his own did his hands instead grab the headboard, holding on as if for dear life as his legs alternated between Sokka’s shoulders or pressing on the bed, absolutely enthralled to be held ensnared like this. Only then did he start to moan, softly at first as he still tries to reign in some control until he couldn’t take it any more and let out a filthy moan when he felt how deep Sokka was going, how far in he was trying to go like he wanted nothing more than to devour Zuko. Fuck, he’d never been so turned on, never in a million years would he have thought he would have wanted to be on the receiving end of this, but this experience is being ingrained into his bloodstream, his very bones, never to be forgotten.

Sokka grins wolfishly as he feels Zuko’s insides begin to squirm and quiver around his tongue, and the dirty moan that left Zuko only sealed his fate that much more. _That’s it, Zuko. Feel how much you love this. I bet he doesn't even realize he’s bearing down on my mouth, silently pleading for more.._ Zuko stammers on another moan as his body presses into Sokka’s face, absolutely stricken with pleasure assailing him as if from all sides. He digs his fingernails into the headboard with a steadily reinforced moan falling periodically from his lips, his eyes squeezing shut just to feel, to experience. 

Sokka twists and curls, dragging the tip of his tongue along Zuko’s inner walls as one hand unlocked from Zuko’s hips and grips the weeping shaft that’s begging for attention. Sokka times his tongue’s movements with his hand’s strokes of Zuko’s arousal. 

“S-Sokka..!” Zuko stammers as he grabs his length and almost at Sokka's touch does he start to leak precum.

Sokka has never experienced this driving need to fuck someone before. To make sure Zuko remembers this moment every time he tried to walk or move for the next day. Enraptured by the way Zuko’s heel was pressing into his back, trying to get Sokka to press in closer, Sokka began to slide his tongue back and forth in a steady motion, fucking Zuko’s ass with his mouth. This went beyond simply getting Zuko’s body wet and loose enough to bottom; this was something Sokka craved, and if they were interrupted, he might commit murder.

“F-fuck..! How are you so good at this? Oh f…” Zuko stammers with a hiccup of another moan, one of his hands continuing to grasp the headboard as the other tangles into Sokka’s hair, combing the locks out of his eyes and pulling rather intensely, though not intentionally.

The drops that were leaking out of Zuko’s tips are tempting. But that would mean Sokka would have to stop what he was doing, and there was no way he could. Not with Zuko moaning his name like that, or how he’s stuttering because it feels so good, grabbing his hair, he loves his hair being grabbed like this. Sokka groans deeper, and he rewarded Zuko with harsher jabs of his tongue. Sokka can’t help it; he has to relieve some of the pressure in his hips, or he wouldn’t last long enough to properly take Zuko. He grinds his shaft into his mattress, rutting against the bed as his eyes roll back in his skull. His hand slowly lets go of Zuko’s hip and trail down over Zuko’s thigh. “Fuck… I’m sorry… I can’t stop… taste too fucking good.” Sokka groans out between pumps of his tongue.

Zuko shudders and _whines_ with want as he all but rides Sokka’s face, tightening his hold on his hair and careening with every plunge within him. “Fuck, oh fuck, Sokka, I’m gonna come- oh fuck yes I’m gonna come..!” Zuko gasps and digs his heels into the mattress with a moan he chokes off with the only control he has left as he finishes almost as soon as he warns Sokka. White splatters on his stomach and Sokka’s fingers on him as he grabs onto the pillow under his head with white knuckles, rocked to the heavens and back with the force of his orgasm.

Sokka’s hips stutter and grind helplessly as he feels Zuko shatter apart on his tongue, Zuko’s inner muscles clenching down. Sokka kept his hand moving firmly, determined to get every last pulse out from Zuko’s body as he slowly pulled his mouth away. “Fuck, look at you. You’re stunning,” Sokka hisses, and he raises his hand to lick his fingers clean of the splattered spots of Zuko’s release. ThenmSokka bends his head so he could run his tongue over Zuko’s sensitive tip. 

Zuko comes down from his high in tatters, clinging to Sokka and to the pillow beneath him with equal measure as he takes gasping breaths. _‘You’re stunning?’ Have you looked in a mirror?_

Sokka’s hand slides down and two fingers circle around Zuko’s entrance. It’s hot and dripping from his tongue’s attention, and this time, Sokka has the control he needs to slowly get Zuko used to his hand. _Oh fuck. We’re really doing this. I’m going to fuck him._ Zuko always was one that required a little more time with things, and that’s one of the reason why Sokka loves him. He makes him slow down and really appreciate the good things.

Zuko suddenly jerks as he feels Sokka’s fingers circle him, making him start and tremble as he looks at Sokka with wide eyes filled with a kind of ravenous hunger and nerves he can barely comprehend. Sokka drags a finger through the white mess on Zuko’s stomach and he licks his finger, eyeing Zuko with an equal hunger that matches. “I’ll go slow. Try not to resist,” Sokka said in a rough voice as one finger that was teasing Zuko’s entrance began to slowly nudge in, pressing with constant pressure until Sokka’s index finger began to slip inside. 

Zuko shudders slightly with every caress of Sokka’s, shivering as he shifts to sit up more on his elbows so he could watch. For some reason the phrase _try not to resist_ made Zuko moan, just at the thought, and he has no idea why. As Sokka’s finger starts to press inside Zuko bites his lip and tries to ignore the alienness of the feeling and focus instead on what’s familiar; on Sokka, his touch and his scent, and on the feeling of being touched there.

Carefully, Sokka flexed his finger, giving Zuko time to adjust to the new sensation. But it went in smoother than Sokka had predicted. It sparks a question and, being Sokka, he had to ask. “Have you ever used toys?” Sokka asks, his face burning red and his lust spiking up at the possibility.

Zuko blushes fiercely, a soft breath escaping him as he struggles not to just fucking jump him, with violence for asking such an invasive question or to get things to go in him _faster._ In all fairness, with first Sokka’s tongue and now his fingers being inside him… they’re well past invasive. “I… I know what I like. I had to find that out somehow.” Zuko whispers back hoarsely, nibbling on his bottom lip for a moment as he took another stalwart breath, “How do you think I discovered that I like having things shoved inside me on my own?” He asks huskily, his voice dropped lecherously with a swipe of his tongue across his teeth, though it was not something he was doing to _try_ to look more appealing to Sokka, Sokka still had a mental short circuit because of it. “Why do you ask? I thought it was _your_ dick you wanted in me.” Zuko purrs, caressing his hands across Sokka’s jaw and bottom lip over him with a slight smirk. 

Sokka swallows thickly and he sways a little on top of Zuko. He wastes no time in urging another finger in, “Ohhh? _Do_ you have toys? Do you use your own hand?” Sokka asked on a husky groan. His fingers searched deeper, curling up and massaging as he hungrily kissed along Zuko's inner thigh. This time when he pushed in, he curled his fingers up, seeking out that gland that would drive Zuko insane with lust. 

Zuko shivers and closes his eyes, basking in the spiraling, wondrous pressure making his toes curl. Hearing how enthralled Sokka has become with this idea of Zuko and toys, Zuko decides to try something. “I don’t have many… Just one. A big dildo with a little suction bit so I can ride it anywhere I want.” Zuko purrs, curling his fingers into Sokka’s hair with a soft gasp of pleasure with the curl of his fingers, “Oh yeah, right there…” He bites his lip and makes a noise deep in his chest that signals his own heat, his other hand tightening around a scrap of sheets.

Sokka almost passes out, his arousal jerked so fucking hard as his head swam with images. Mostly of himself watching Zuko ride his dildo as he was helpless to touch himself. “Fuck… Zuko, how big? I don’t want to disappoint you if I can’t compare to your toy.” Sokka groans teasingly as he digs his fingertips forcefully up into Zuko’s pleasure spot in quick, rapid strokes. Zuko took in breath for answer him and almost immediately his breath fails him as he’s assailed powerfully with the greatest sensations he thinks he's ever felt. Helpless moans fall freely from the building pressure inside him, _fuck is I seriously ready to come again? Sokka what are you doing to me?_

Sokka raises his head so he could nip and kiss at one of Zuko’s chest while his hand kept up with the fast pace of plunging into Zuko's tight heat. Zuko stammers, biting on his lip and closing his eyes as he pants, “Nowhere close to you, Sokka.” Zuko stammers as his chest arcs into Sokka’s tongue, rendering him near mute from the sheer ecstasy of the attention on so many fronts. “You're so much bigger, fuck, I can’t wait to feel you… Oh yes, _Sokka…_ ” Zuko hiccups on another moan and this time he touches a hand over his mouth to dry and quiet himself, worried he sounds too loud or too obnoxious.

 _Oh no. Fuck that. You'll be loud and screaming for me,_ Sokka growled in his thoughts and - to test his suspicion that Zuko likes it rough - he grabs Zuko’s wrist and rips it away from his mouth, pinning it above his head. Zuko gasps and starts with surprise, staring up at Sokka with wide eyes as he's suddenly pinned and nothing could have prepared him for the absolute arousal he felt from getting his wrist pinned over his head. “You ready to scream my name?” Sokka purrs, his eyes blazing as he stared down at the other’s stunned face. “Come for me again. Right now.” Sokka demands, and he shoves a third finger up into Zuko and kept up his assault on his pleasure gland. “You won’t get my dick unless you come from me fingering your sweet ass.” 

Zuko’s other hand joins the pinned one next to it, grabbing the covers as Zuko moans free and unadulterated when he felt the waves of pleasure start to overcome him. “Fuck… _Fuck! Sokka..!_ Sokka, oh f-, I’m gonna- _fuck!_ ” 

_Ohhhhh, he likes it. He really likes it, fuck I’m going to have so much fun with all this new information,_ Sokka mused in his thoughts as he watched Zuko’s eyes fly open when Sokka pinned his wrist. As soon as the twin rises up to join it, Sokka grabbed both of them, holding them down firmly as he leans down and ate up Zuko’s moans in a bordering-violent kiss. Zuko cries out against his mouth and within a few moments he feels his high smash into him like a clay water pitcher, coating his stomach again with his seed as his legs stay well pried apart while digging his heels into the mattress.

Sokka felt those addicting hot jets pulse out, Zuko’s tight channel gripping his fingers and Sokka almost came with him. “Oh, look at that. You’re covered in your own come. Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Stay like this. Don’t move,” Sokka warned as he got up to grab the things from the nightstand. Always one to get straight down to the matter at hand.

Zuko didn’t even move when Sokka left him, didn’t blink, his hands still splayed over his head and his legs wide open as he catches his breath. He tracks the other with his eyes, taking slow, measured breaths as he came down from his high that seemed to make the world shake until his mind caught up with his eyes and he realized what came next. The nerves return, the shimmering uncertainty of being held so captive by someone else, and for a moment he squirms but when Sokka turns back towards him he immediately relaxes again. Seeing his face, knowing it’s him, it feels in terms of relief just like when he hears _jerkbending_ being used playfully, or when Sokka sits down with him and speaks with him honestly, without an act, and is okay with Zuko doing the same. More than okay, _encourages_ it. He’s safe here. This is safety. 

“Come here..” Zuko croons, biting his lip sensually as he remains still, following Sokka’s command to the t. “It’s so cold over here without you~” _That’s cute, right? Being alluring and all that, that’s the kind of thing people say right?_

Sokka saunters back over and he snorts, laughing with a curled nose, “Aren’t you a firebender?” 

Zuko immediately turns a brighter red and clears his throat and tenses with a familiar furrow in his brow, “Oh… Yeah… I was just… Just trying to…” 

Sokka smiles again and laughs when he settles back between Zuko’s thighs, “Hey, I know what you were trying to do, it’s okay, it was cute!” He poured some of the lube into his hand and he flashes Zuko a wink as he purrs, “I can think of a nonbender way to keep you warm.” With that Sokka thrusts his fingers back into Zuko, getting him even more slick. “How do you want it, Zuko? Do you want to be on your knees underneath me, getting railed from behind as I mount you hard? Or do you want to be on your back and look at me as I take your ass?” Sokka asks, and _shit_ both options sound too good to be true. 

Zuko keened softly with a low gasp, grasping at Sokka's pillows as he stares up at him, digging his heels into the sheets to stop himself from fucking himself on those glorious fingers. “How do you want me?” Zuko asked softly, truly a paintable picture beneath him. Sokka rips open a condom with his teeth and he slid it onto his shaft and Zuko watches with eyes that scream everything he wants to do to him... and beg he do back. “I kind of want to grab you... scratch you... kiss you... but I’d also love to grab the sheets and feel you fuck me like… like an animal.” Zuko shivers and closes his eyes, like he’s dreaming about both at the same time and it’s getting him worked up all over again, fighting past the embarrassment of admitting it out loud.

“There’s no reason to think that we can’t do both,” Sokka hums offhandedly. Zuko shivers at the promise and bites his lip sensually, wondering if he would be able to survive such an endeavor but he suddenly finds himself willing and able to try. He grabs Zuko’s hips and pulls him closer, “I want to look in your eyes when you feel me stretching you,” Sokka breathes, and he positioned the head of his dick up against Zuko’s entrance. “Relax for me, okay? Be good for me and take all of it,” Sokka purrs, seeing if that would get the same reaction as the previous comment had gotten before. Sokka used one hand to tease and pull at Zuko’s chest as the blunt tip began to advance. 

Zuko’s entire mind blanks with a shivering moan dropping from Zuko’s lips at Sokka’s words, _be good for me and take all of it._ He had a moment of panic when he felt Sokka press into him and feeling just how fucking big he is before but he felt himself relax when Sokka’s fingers pinch his nipples, making Zuko's arousal start to stiffen and heat _again_ , and this time it almost hurts to do. Zuko doesn’t remember it being possible to come this much, twice is already excessive but _three times? Sokka’s going to break me._ He moans softly with his hands gliding across the planes of Sokka's chest, his eyes wide and wanting as he grew accustomed to his girth.

Sokka groans under his breath and stops when the head is enveloped tightly. “Okay? Can I keep going?” Sokka asks tersely, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Fuck, you are impossibly big.” Zuko stammers, another drifting moan pulling from his lungs as his nails dig into Sokka’s chest. “Please, more, I wanna feel more of you…” Zuko begs with soft, embarrassed whines in the back of his throat, looking at Sokka like he held the world in his eyes.

Sokka leans down and places a tender kiss on Zuko’s lips, his fingers twisting and pulling on his nipple gently to keep Zuko burning slowly so the invasion isn’t as painful. “Breathe for me, beautiful.” Sokka whispers, scattering tender kisses over Zuko’s cheek and jaw. There would be a time for ravenous pounding later. Right now, early in the - what time was it again…? - so soon after waking up, literally reconnecting after time apart… Sokka wants to be sweet. He wants Zuko to feel treasured, because he knows he hasn’t felt it much. _But when we’re together, you’ll know much I care about you._

He pushes in at a glacier pace, and with each partial inch, Sokka’s muscles trembled more from holding back. “Sweet fuck....holy shit, Zuko, you’re so fucking tight, you’re perfect.” Sokka gasps as his hips eventually brush Zuko’s body. All of his shaft, right down to the base, is enveloped.

Every inch forward it felt like Zuko is being pressed slowly into a wall, the pressure building and burning and his walls giving away until he swears he’s absolutely full of nothing but Sokka, his body shivers and trembles as he accommodates and never in his life had he been so grateful for someone being so slow with him, so gentle but also so attentive, twisting his nipple and keeping Zuko’s length hard as stone. “O-oh yeah…”

Sokka has to bite down on his lip so he doesn’t start mindlessly fucking. He kisses Zuko’s throat and hums in praise. “You’re doing so well. You’re full of me, every inch.” Sokka would give Zuko as much time as needed to adjust before he started moving. He didn’t want to hurt Zuko, and with him being insanely tight, it might be a real possibility.

Zuko breathes out in a whine, his hands shifting to curl into Sokka's hair with soft gasps, getting used to the sensation and fucking loving it. As Sokka kisses his throat and praises him Zuko’s glad he’s on his back otherwise he thinks his legs would give out, the feeling that Sokka is swelled with pride had him burning all around his length inside him. “You’re so big…” Zuko shudders and lets his head fall back on the pillow, opening his throat to more kisses as he takes his time accommodating until that ache becomes a burn and that burn becomes a want. 

Sokka had to curse under his breath again as Zuko begins squirming underneath him, the action making his body clench and grip Sokka’s arousal so tightly, he could come in a second. When Zuko’s head fell back against the pillow, Sokka moves his lips so he could kiss and scrape his teeth across the sensitive flesh of Zuko's throat, his hand constantly toying with one nipple to keep the fire… metaphorically… burning inside of Zuko. He could feel Zuko's legs shaking, and Sokka grins against Zuko's skin. He’s already trembling, and he hasn’t even started moving yet.

Zuko tries to move himself and gasps roughly as he feels Sokka's length drag inside of him, making his hands clench into fists in the sheets over his head. “P-please… Please move, I need it…” Zuko pleas softly, a hushed whisper in the space between them.

Sokka… decides to spare Zuko from further torment. He kisses Zuko’s throat one last time, gives his rosy nipple one final sharp tug, and he shifts his hands. One went to the small of Zuko’s back, holding him close and supporting him, the other wound around both of Zuko’s wrists, gently pinning them above Zuko’s head. 

Zuko feels like his lungs could up and quit on him at any moment his breath is entirely lost on him. With the minimal breath he can manage to pant and obtain he releases in either a harsh breath or a moan, his body speaking with sudden, burning need as Sokka’s hands fondle his nipples and pin him down.

The first drag out of Zuko’s body is torturous. The cool air that swept across his arousal is absolutely frigid compared to Zuko’s molten heat. And the way Zuko’s inner walls clung to him, like Zuko’s body didn’t want the invasive girth to leave. It has Sokka panting through clenched teeth already.

But then he slowly pushes back in.

Zuko could not get any harder and it felt like his body could sing it’s succumbed to so much pleasure. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Sokka groaned, his eyes rolling back in his skull as Zuko’s ass ate him up again. The gripping pressure is tighter than if Zuko had grabbed him with his first, and Sokka had to take in slow, deep breaths so he didn’t finish immediately. “Fuck… Zuko… Zuko…” All he could do to keep his sanity is moan the other’s name over and over, his hand holding Zuko’s wrists together tightening firmly.

As Sokka started moving Zuko’s back arcs and his heels cross behind Sokka’s back, his hands helplessly clenching into fists. Zuko almost moans in response to his name spilling from the other, his body inadvertently tightening around him and his arousal starting to bead with pre. “Sokka..! OH _yes…!_ You’re so deep..!” Zuko gasps as his eyes squeeze shut, lost completely in the pleasure of Sokka burying himself so deep inside him.

Sokka grinned against Zuko's shoulder as he felt those heels dig into his back and Zuko’s legs tremble. Sokka laughs breathlessly as his lips slide to press against Zuko’s throat. “Hang in there, I’ll make you come yet.” Sokka whispers, and his hips begin a slow, deep pumping so Zuko could get used to the movement. He presses his forehead against Zuko’s shoulder as he moaned softly, his hand tight around Zuko’s wrists as he melds their bodies together over and over again. With Zuko’s body swallowing him, Sokka is forcing himself not to go mental and fuck him into the mattress, leaving Zuko as a bitten, bruised mess underneath him. 

_He doesn’t know what a leg-shaking orgasm is, not yet._ Sokka thought as he dropped his hips while keeping Zuko’s body in place so that the head of his arousal stroked against Zuko’s pleasure gland on each pump.

Zuko’s breath shudders and rockets, reacting to every thrust inside him to the point his pinned hands clench and unclench in fists. He feels like a clam being held open with pliers, an intoxicating rush that has his chest rising and falling rapidly. He feels it then, starting to build and bolster and burn with every stroke of that place inside him, a place Zuko had hardly been able to reach and find himself. It’s only then that the alienness of this moment melts away, feeling Sokka moving against him, every inch of Sokka’s skin on his filling him in more ways than one that he felt like this slow pace is the only way he could be fucked without shambling apart it’s so intense… But Zuko worries internally whether or not he's doing a good job. Is Sokka liking this? Does Zuko make him feel good? He has to make sure he feels good… _Fuck, what would make him feel good? What if I…?_

Zuko whines, biting his bottom lip as he feels Sokka push in especially deep and he knows then that he has to do something. At this rate he’ll be coming a third time - _a third fucking time -_ and Sokka hadn't even finished once. It’s not fair. So Zuko shifts, instead going from wrapping around Sokka to planting his feet on the surface of his bed, using it to shift his body against Sokka’s to try and spark his pleasure and at the very least it makes Zuko's legs shake because of the sudden vigor the thrusts instilled inside him. _Fuck. How could this be so good?_

Sokka gasps as he felt Zuko start to move into his thrusts, and he moved his hand to pin Zuko's hips down into the bed, preventing Zuko from wiggling around any further, but he fights back a little, trying to keep working his hips on his with broken grunts and piercing looks up at him. _Does… Zuko not think that I’m enjoying myself?_

Sokka has to fix that right-fucking-now, because he isn’t going to let Zuko think he’s sub-par in any way. 

“If you keep squirming underneath me, I’m going to lose it and I won’t be able to mount you.” Sokka rasps out, sinking his teeth into Zuko’s shoulder in a harsh bite that was even more shocking compared to his hips gentle, filling pace. Zuko’s hands clawing the covers over his head tighten to the point that his knuckles turn white as Zuko gasps, his thoughts getting scattered like broken glass. “Fuck… Zuko… You’re so hot. I can’t get enough of you, I… I want to cleave you in half, I need to split you open and make you beg for more…” Sokka moans out, and his pace got a fraction faster as he whispers, like he’s seconds away from caving and giving in to his desires.

As Sokka's words spiral in his head and his hips start to grow in speed, but Zuko can tell he’s holding on. With those intoxicating words nestled like treasure in his chest Zuko continues to squirm, rolling his hips as best he can while pinned… which is not much. “Then what’s stopping you?” Zuko growls breathlessly, gasping on a hitched moan as his gaze follows Sokka’s every move with burning want. “I’m not fragile, I can take it… I want to take it. If you can get me to finish more than once then I want to be the reason you finish, too.” Zuko’s tone is challenging, as he intended, but carries an underlying message of pleading, of wanting for Sokka to just totally wreck him. Just the thought of Sokka trying to split Zuko in twain was making his cock ache, _how does everything Sokka does seem like a sexual godsend?_

Sokka’s hips stutter and freeze for a few moments as he realizes what Zuko was telling him. _He wanted to take it?_ The heated, needy look on Zuko’s face is impossible to ignore, he has to, he has… 

Sokka let go of Zuko’s wrists and both of his hands grab Zuko's waist tightly. “Think you can handle it?” Sokka teases. Experimentally he slams forward roughly a few times, to make sure Zuko could handle his size and a dominating pace. Sokka’s eyes flare as he feels spikes of insurmountable pleasure bolt up and down his body, stemming from where the two are connected.

Zuko wasn’t prepared for when Sokka suddenly thrust into him hard and fast, immediately making Zuko cry out with his hands digging into the sheets on either side of his head. With his hands freed now as Sokka stalls again he immediately reaches out and invasively touches his chest, raking his nails with red stripes down his chest just for the pleasure of it. 

The smuggest look crossed Sokka's face as Zuko cried out at the harsher pace, and he hisses when Zuko’s fingernails scraped over his chest. “Mmmm… that’s right, let it out. It’s just you… and… me.” Sokka purrs, punctuating his words with more sharp, quick thrusts. He cups Zuko’s face with one hand, his thumb running over Zuko's glistening lower lip, skirting the scar on the left side of his face as the man beneath him struggled to catch his breath. “What do you think?” He asks as his thrusts grind to a halt while he’s buried to the hilt. He rotates his hips, grinding a tight circle inside Zuko to turn his brain to goo. 

It works. Zuko stammers on a moan, digging his fingertips into Sokka’s chest when Sokka thrusts into him harder, his lips parted in shuddering surprise. Sokka smirks victoriously, his ego inflated as he continues in a more sing-songy, mocking manner meant to get a rise out of the other, “I won’t flip you over and fuck you until you tell me you can handle it~” Sokka purrs in a teasingly warning tone, his movements slowing down bit by bit to drive Zuko wild from the sudden fullness and the circular motion of his shaft.

Zuko stares up at Sokka with this look, biting his lip with a moan like he can’t believe Sokka doesn’t have wings as he recovers from the thrusting. He swears he feels his brain scramble as Sokka grinds in him so deep, when he tries to answer babbled words spill out that he can barely contain instead. Once he’s able to pull himself together enough to speak he growls in annoyance and sit up, “I said I can take it! Hit me!” Zuko snaps. He rakes his fingertips through the long part of Sokka’s hair, pulling him in and kissing him harsh enough, even going so far as to bite his lip.

A guttural snarl left Sokka’s lips and he violently kisses the breath out of Zuko for a few minutes, both of them getting a taste of the desperation they rile in the other and just how much and how hard Sokka was holding back and how much and how hard Zuko is pushing him to _let go._ Sokka plunge his tongue in past Zuko’s lips, wrenching his mouth open by grabbing Zuko's chin and forcing it down so his mouth opened and Sokka's tongue could shove inside. When he finally pulled back, Sokka was breathing so hard it felt like his lungs were about to explode; Zuko’s body is writhing around him, and it was making him lose his grip on reality. Zuko on the other hand now completely understands the meaning of getting the life kissed out of you because he… _wow._ Zuko kisses him back eagerly, moaning increasingly loudly when Sokka forces his jaw open and his tongue greets his eagerly. Afterwards Zuko isn’t in a much better state than Sokka in terms of hunger and desperation.

Suddenly, Sokka pulls out, much to Zuko’s verbal displeasure but it’s so he could flip Zuko over. Sokka grabs Zuko by the waist and effortlessly turns him, popping his hips up in the air and keeping his shoulders down on the mattress with his arms above his head. _Now that’s a good look on royalty._ “You might want to hold onto the headboard.” Sokka advises as he lines himself up again.

Zuko’s hands grab the headboard, at Sokka’s request. It’s a whirlwind, suddenly getting twisted and then presented in such a vulnerable manner has Zuko shaking, but now he’s entirely positive it’s excitement rather than nerves. “Come on, give it to me.” Zuko whines softly, for at least the third time today, and embarrassed for his own demanding neediness and immediately he cringes internally. 

Before Zuko can get caught up in his own thought processes, Sokka slams inside Zuko without warning, shoving himself all the way into Zuko’s body as he barks out a curse. Zuko’s eyes flying open as he grasps the headboard for dear life, looking back at Sokka with wide, owlish eyes. _Holy fuck,_ he thought Zuko was tight before? _This feels absolutely unreal it’s so good. Is it possible to for someone to feel so good you slip into the nice part of the Spirit World?_ Sokka doesn’t give Zuko any time to adjust this time. Zuko wants it given, and Sokka is going to deliver until the freaking end-times. He plunges forward mercilessly, reaching the depths of Zuko’s body in a mind-numbing tempo, gripping Zuko's hips in his hands so tight he knew he’d leave red marks at the very least, probably bruises on Zuko’s toughened skin at most. 

Sokka chants Zuko’s name in time with his thrusts. Zuko doesn’t even have the ability to push back against Sokka, all he can do, besides moan loudly, is simply take it as he’s fucked within an inch of his life. “Sokka! _Sokka!_ Oh yes- _fuck!_ ” He gasps, swamped entirely with the best sensations he thinks he’s ever felt as one of his hands moves from grabbing the headboard to seizing Sokka’s wrist on his waist. His head presses into the sheets with wrecked moans falling from him freely, he can’t even think about how he must be sounding. He’s just taking and _taking and taking_ and he’s fucking _loving it._ “Y-Yes! Oh, fuck, yeah! _Sokka!_ ”

In time with his frenzies thrusts, Sokka forces Zuko back onto his shaft, impaling even deeper and hitting what probably felt like Zuko’s stomach as he rails forward. Hard grunts keep slipping past Sokka’s teeth, and he moves one hand so he could grab the nape of Zuko’s neck and shove him down into the mattress even further. He’s struck by the insatiable urge to feel Zuko’s skin in his mouth, and he pitches forward to sink his teeth into Zuko’s nape, holding him down like a cat with their prey. With the shift, the angle changes so each hammering pumps explode against Zuko’s prostate. Sokka is frantic to remember what it feels like to have Zuko finish as he’s buried deep, he needs to re-experience the feeling of Zuko’s insides writhing and milking his shaft. Sokka nibbles hard on his neck and one hand snakes around Zuko’s torso to pull at a nipple harshly, trying to encourage him to come for him. _Give me three. Give me three._

Zuko understands now why Sokka told him to grab the headboard. His mind completely blanks as he’s fucked so deeply, nothing is in his head beyond loving the sensations he’s drowning in and the mongoose-lizard brain desire to get utterly wrecked being stoked into a bonfire. As his face is shoved forward and his hips are being pulled back Zuko moans ruggedly and loudly. This is what he was so nervous about, being completely at someone’s mercy, and it’s only now that Zuko realizes how he wanted this so badly, but only with someone he trusted to care for him _right_. “Please, harder! Fuck, you're gonna make me come, please…! Fuck! Fuck me harder- bite me!” Zuko stammers on heavy moans falling from his lips, especially as his nipple is pulled to the point he can feel pre making a mess of his stomach and of the sheets beneath his raised, pummelled hips.

At Zuko’s pleas for a harsher bite, Sokka shifts his mouth, letting go of Zuko’s nape and he switches to his shoulder. He drags Zuko’s t-shirt to the side and he bites down on Zuko’s shoulder viciously, his driving thrusts making Zuko’s skin almost break. Normally, he wouldn’t have bitten someone this hard, even if they asked for it, but Zuko was making the most irresistible sounds, and Sokka couldn’t think of any reason to deny him anything he wanted. 

Zuko’s hands shift to wind into the sheets on either side of his head in preparation as he feels Sokka's lips shift and before he can think anything but _yes!_ they suddenly bite. He careens into a rough moan, more guttural and rough than previous ones as his eyes all but roll into the back of his head with the piercing pain. He thrives on the sensation in security, knowing that Zuko and that Sokka would only do what he told him he wanted. That makes him pant harder than the actual pain of the bite.

Sokka moans in response, spreading Zuko’s thighs wider with his knees and fucking him even deeper. He’s absolutely lost to the heat that’s spilling out of Zuko but frankly, he doesn’t want to be found. The hand that’s pulling on Zuko’s nipple slowly begins to inch its way up… and loosely wraps around Zuko’s throat in a hesitant, experimental touch. If Zuko pulls away or said to quit, he’d stop, but Sokka has a vague memory recollection about Zuko’s stance on choking during sex and it was one he wanted to see in reality. 

As Sokka pushes his thighs farther apart Zuko can only moan as he takes that rough pounding. His chest shivers as Sokka’s hand glides upward, but swamped with so much piercing pain and pleasure slamming his brain in all the right ways he doesn’t even notice the missing touch on his chest- until fingers wraps around his throat. Something in Zuko’s brain sparks, his breath shudders and another moan slips past as he’s railed into the light grip around his throat and suddenly Zuko wants Sokka to rip even more from him, to just be totally dominated. He leans into his hand with gasping cries he can no longer control, or even think about controlling. 

These two pieces connect to the puzzle that lead to his third orgasm. He’s completely wordless and soundless as he comes, his body practically convulsing like he’s been electrocuted as his eyes squeeze shut and his hands ball up thee sheets so violently it’s a wonder they don’t rip. Sokka’s hips slammed forward once more as he felt Zuko's orgasm start to hit, and he locked their hips together so he could feel Zuko contracting and squeezing around him. Zuko tightens ferociously around Sokka, so harshly to the point that only as his high comes down and he can think again he worries if he might’ve hurt him, especially Sokka cried out loudly as it felt like his shaft was going to get squeezed in two, but that was because of his orgasm spurting out and pouring into the condom. Zuko sucks in breath harshly, panting as he lies somewhat limp, only able to keep his hips in the air at this point to serve as a hole for Sokka to empty inside, an intoxicating thought that pulls a pleasured moan from Zuko even as his thighs, stomach, but most primarily Sokka's sheets are covered in his seed from the hardest orgasm Zuko’s ever been given.

As they take staggering breaths, Sokka kisses along Zuko’s shoulder tenderly as their bodies slow down, brushing aside his hair, and peering at Zuko from over his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Sokka asks hoarsely. It’s something he’d never had to ask before. But then again, what he’d just done with Zuko was… new. “Can you move? Shit, no you shouldn’t be moving around, I just fucked you within an inch of your life--what can I do? What do you need?” Sokka worries, brushing Zuko’s hair away from his face so he could see into those hazy, golden eyes. 

Zuko takes a second just to breathe as he comes down from his high, shivering uncontrollably as he turns his face towards Sokka. His eyes are entirely glazed, barely conscientious of his surroundings until he realizes he’s being spoken to, by Sokka, the first person Zuko ever let see this side of him. This fills him in fresh worry, and his eyes slowly focus on Sokka’s rouged face, his breath on his face. “And came… three… three times... But it‘s okay. I-I’m fine…” He murmurs huskily as he stays completely unmoving from this position, frankly Zuko doesn’t know if he _can_ move. “Was… was that good for you?” He asks tentatively, watching Sokka with wide, searching eyes. 

Zuko _loved_ that. That was positively the best sex of his life, but if it was that good for him, he worries that means Sokka didn't have as good of a time. They were... really focused on him throughout, see him coming thrice, but as Zuko shifts he can feel Sokka’s hardness had faded… then at least he came once... but only once. Because Zuko was being _selfish and demanding._ This internal monologue pulls Zuko within himself, and with his waning strength all he can manage to do is close his legs.

Sokka eases his hips back as gently as he could, then carefully rolls Zuko onto his back. Once his golden eyes meet his, Sokka captures Zuko’s lips in the sweetest, pleasure-filled kiss he could manage, moaning softly against Zuko’s mouth to demonstrate Sokka’s world was forever fucking changed by what they had done. “That was wonderful.” Sokka whispers with an awed tone that’s practically tangible in the aura between them. Warmth flooded Zuko’s chest, making a small smile emerge. Delighted by its existence Sokka persists, leaving kisses all over Zuko’s face, “Thank you…” Sokka whispers reverently, “Thank you, thank you…”

“You’re tickling me!” Zuko grumbles in annoyance as he shoves Sokka, though they’re both reduced to giggly fits within a minute or two, collapsing after a time into one another’s arms in the shared bed, and drifting back off to sleep. 

They can restart the day in an hour or so. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
